


Alive And Kicking

by roelliej



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter used his magic again. Now all Draco can do is run. As fast as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive And Kicking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/gifts).



“Move!” Draco snapped, jumping over the horrified house-elf with the finesse of an athlete, which was hard...while being hard.

He ran into his bedroom, stepped out of his trousers and grabbed some wood. It only took three sloppy strokes. Draco cried out, spurting his seed over his bedspread.

A loud pop and a shriek interrupted his orgasmic bliss.

“Master!”

“Downstairs!” Draco ordered, his face covered with red spots. “Tell my parents I’m watching football or something.”

Bonkers did as he was told, although Draco was sure that he’d never heard of football. Nor did his parents.

_Damn you, Potter!_


End file.
